Hall of Fame
by Ninizz
Summary: Esta es una historia Genderswap Boy Santana, si no les gusta ya saben no lean :D, esta historia se basa en la amistad de tres chicos que se conocen desde pequeños, han crecido juntos y desde siempre hacen todo juntos, que pasa cuando uno de ellos le confiesa su amor a una de ellas pero esta lo rechaza? veremos como se va desarrollando la historia.
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

Santiago Lopez, un famoso joven actor,y modelo, tiene 25 años es hijo de un famoso productor de Holliwood y una gran reconocida actriz, Santiago a pesar de ser hijo de dos famosos, no es de esos que tienen que vivir debajo de la sombra de sus padres, este ha tenido que ganarse su lugar sin tener que depender de sus padres. Santiago es uno de los jóvenes actores mas famosos ahora mismo, este vive debajo del ojo de los paparazis, ahora esta trabajando en una serie musical muy reconocida, este junto a su mejor amiga otra muy famosa joven actriz Rachel Berry son los protagonistas, la prensa los vincula por el hecho de que se les ha visto salir juntos muchas veces, y también por la química que tienen en la pantalla, pero como no van a tener química si se conocen desde pequeños, Santiago tenia 6 años cuando comenzó a ser amigo de Rachel, esta tenia 5, siempre han sido muy unidos y mas desde el momento en que los padres de Rachel murieron en un accidente cuando ella tenia 13 años, desde ese momento Santiago se volvió su protector, su ángel guardián, Rachel no era la única mejor amiga de el, también estaba Quinn Fabray quien también era una de las mejores amigas de Rachel, pero no tanto como lo es Santiago de ellas dos, Quinn también es Actriz, esta es una multiganadora de premios, es una actriz muy codiciada, muchos decían que era demasiado para su corta edad, con tan solo 23 años ya tiene 2 emys y un golden globe, los tres amigos se dedicaban a lo mismo pero de diferentes formas, Rachel es una actriz de Broadway a su corta edad casi tiene su EGOT solo le falta el oscar, ahora mismo esta trabajando en lo que es su primera actuación en tv, Santiago por su parte se dedica mas a actuar en series, de vez en cuando hace algunas películas, mientras que Quinn se dedica a hacer películas, estos tres son conocidos en el mundo del espectáculo por la amistad que tienen, pero como siempre que hay dos mujeres en medio siempre hay celos, aunque Rachel y Quinn eran muy amigas, estas de vez en cuando peleaban por la atención del latino, pero aunque peleen son mejores amigas.

La historia de estos tres comienza un día que Rachel y Quinn estaban jugando y un niño " Azimio Adams" comenzó a molestarlas, Santiago había visto la escena y de inmediato corrió a defenderlas del abusivo, desde ese día son inseparables. Cuando estos tres fueron creciendo Quinn se volvió la mas popular del colegio y Santiago también, y bueno Rachel que les digo? Santiago siempre supo que ella iba a ser una estrella.

Cuando los chicos entraron en secundaria, los del equipo de football trataron de molestar a Rachel por lo de sus padres y le decían que ellos no murieron, que solo fingieron porque no la querían y por eso la abandonaron,pero eso nunca fue un obstáculo para ella porque siempre tuvo el apoyo de su mejor amigo Santiago y el de su novio Finn Hudson, este era el mejor amigo de Santiago, su mano derecha. Por su parte Santiago luego de ya madurar un poco y darse cuenta de que por Quinn no sentía solamente cariño de amigos, sino que estaba enamorado de ella, este le confeso a la rubia su amor, pero esta por miedo de perder su amistad decidió decirle que no, pero Santiago no se rindió y seguía pidiéndole que sean algo mas que amigos, pero la rubia volvía y lo rechazaba, eso paso 5 veces, hasta que Santiago se canso de eso, una semana después de Santiago pedirle que tuvieran algo, Quinn fue donde el a decirle que se había puesto de novia con Sam Evans primo hermano de Brittany Pierce, otra de las amigas de los chicos, Sam era el nemesis de Finn y Santiago, estos no lo podían ver ni en pintura, cuando Quinn le dijo eso, Santiago se molesto y duro un tiempo sin hablarle, estaba dolido de que lo eligiera a el, pero luego no le importó mas, después de eso Santiago se puso de novio con una chica con la cual tenia siempre problemas, ya que a ella le molestaba que el sea amigo de Quinn, estos peleaban siempre por eso, hasta que un día ella le dijo que tenia que elegir entre estar con ella o ser amigo de Quinn, y hasta el sol de hoy Quinn es una de sus mejores amigas, así que se pueden imaginar que decidió xD.

Pero la historia no se basa solamente en ellos tres, también están Sam Evans el novio de Quinn, este no es muy querido por los dos mejores amigos de Quinn, estos lo soportan solo porque es el novio de la rubia, aunque Santiago no lo puede ni ver, ahora es que se están llevando un poco mejor, este era presentador de Tv.

También estaban Noah Puckerman, este es primo y mejor amigo de Santiago, este es un Cantante de Pop/Rock muy reconocido también es conocido por ser el novio de Brittany Pierce, una muy reconocida bailarina esta ha hecho muchas coreografías para artistas famosos, también es gran amiga de los chicos.

Tenemos también a Jake Lopez, hermano menor de Santiago, este es el menor del grupo, esta estudiando artes escénicas y música en Julliard, es uno de los mas queridos en el grupo de amigos, por su forma de ser, es tierno a diferencia de su hermano, quien es tierno con el que el quiere.

También formaba parte del grupo Finn Hudson, mejor amigo y casi hermano de Santiago y novio de Rachel, este ya no esta con ellos ahora esta en un mejor lugar, es lo que dice Britt, este murió dos años después de estos graduarse, ya había comenzado la universidad, estaba estudiando para ser profesor, un día llamaron a Quinn y le dijeron que lo encontraron en su cama sin vida, al parecer le había dado un infarto, Quinn fue la encargada de decirle a Santiago y a Rachel, los demás no pudieron decirles no tenían el valor, luego de eso Santiago cayó en depresión, se descuido, no trabajaba, antes de la muerte de Finn ya Santiago era conocido en el mundo del espectáculo, la prensa decía que había caído en drogas, por el cambio físico que hizo el chico. Luego de eso sus familiares y amigos hicieron una intervención y luego de eso por fin pudo salir del lado oscuro, duró mucho para recuperarse pero por fin lo logró, aunque no le gustaba hablar del tema ya lo había superado.

También estaba su amigo Kurt quien era como su hermano menor, ya que era el hermano de Finn, este vivía en París junto con su esposo Blaine Anderson, estos eran diseñadores famosos y tenían su propia marca KB, aunque vivían en parís se comunicaban siempre con los chicos.

Artie Abrhams era un reconocido director de cine, Mercedes Jones una reconocida cantante, Mike Chang uno de los mejores y mejor pagado bailarín del país, Tina Cohen-Chang era la prometida de Mike y una gran escritora muy reconocida. El profesor de la escuela de los chicos estaba muy orgulloso de todos ellos, de que habían logrado sus sueños y que todos son figuras reconocidas.

Muchos pueden creer que es una coincidencia que todos sean famosos, pero en el fondo siempre supo que ellos iban a llegar lejos desde el primer momento que lis vio. Todos los chicos se han mantenido unidos, aunque no todos se ven diariamente por motivos de trabajo y esas cosas, estos se juntan cada vez que tienen oportunidad, la mayoría vive en L.A , estos también se juntan cuando tienen actividades importantes, hasta Kurt y Blaine están en esta actividad ahora mismo los chicos están en la boda de Tina y Mike, esperemos a ver como se van desenvolviendo los chicos en el mundo del arte.

_**Hasta aquí lo dejo, espero que les guste esta nueva historia, ustedes deciden si la sigo o si la paro aquí son los encargados :p, también les digo que o tengo todavia bien claro quienes quedaran juntos al final, si sera Quinntiago o Pezberry, ustedes deciden :D. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_Glee no me pertenece, ni sus personajes "lamentablemente", espero les guste esta nueva historia._

Cap 1

Los chicos estaban en la fiesta de la boda de Mike y Tina, Raachel Brittany y Quinn estaban hablando mientras esperaban unas bebidas.

R: Siempre supe que Tina y Mike se casarían (sonríe)

B: Si ese amor era inevitable.

Q: Chicas no han visto a Tiago? (mirando a todos lados, en ese momento el se acercaba a ellas)

S: Hey chicas que onda (dice sonriendo) estan hermosas

R,Q,B: Gracias (sonríen)

Q: Les estaba preguntando a las chicas por ti, creía que no habías venido (sonríe)

S: Q, estoy aquí desde la ceremonia (Britt y rachel se ríen)

Q: Perdón no te había visto. (mira el suelo)

S: Y que están haciendo aquí paradas y solas? (frunce el ceño)

R: Vinimos a buscar unos tragos (abrazando a Santiago)

S: Chicas no tenían que ponerse de pie, me decían y yo venia y se los buscaba, vamos siéntense yo se los llevo (en ese momento llega Sam) lo que faltaba (dice en voz baja)

Sam: (abraza a Quinn) Mi amor, ven siéntate conmigo.

Q: Mi amor, es que vine a buscar un trago.

Sam: No te preocupes, yo te lo busco, pero ven siéntate conmigo. (se la lleva, sin importar que ella estaba hablando con los otros)

R: Ese chico aunque sea tu primo Britt no tiene nada de modales (enojada)

P: (llegando donde estaban los tres chicos) Saben donde quisiera estar en este momento? (un poco aburrido)

B: Viendo Tv (dice divertida)

SyR: Encima de Britt (dicen al tiempo y se ríen)

P: Soy tan predecible? (frunce el ceño)

B: Algo (sonrió y le da un beso)

P: Por que no nos sentamos? aunque odio que nos hayan puesto junto con Sam, se salva porque amo a Quinn.

S: No eres el único Bro (frunce el ceño cuando ve a Quinn y Sam besándose)

P: Chicas por que no se adelantan? (dice cuando ve la cara de su primo)

R: Ok, pero no tarden mucho (sonríe y se va)

P: Quería que estuviéramos solos, porque quería decirte algo (mira a todos lados)

S: Que pasó?

P: Le voy a pedir matrimonio a Britt (sonríe)

S: Wao Bro, ya era tiempo felicidades (lo abraza) cuando se lo vas a dar?

P: No se, estoy esperando el momento indicado.

S: Bueno, solo te puedo decir que felicitaciones, y que la hagas feliz, bueno mas de lo que es (sonríe) ahora vamos, deben estar cansadas de esperar. (se ríen)

Cuando los dos llegan a la mesa, ven a las chicas hablando del ramo y esas cosas mientras Sam jugaba en su cel.

P: De que hablamos? (sentándose al lado de Britt y dándole su bebida, Santiago hace lo mismo con Rachel y Quinn se queda mirándolos con algo de celos)

R: Yo le decía a Quinn que esperar a que lancen el ramo es una tontería, agarrarlo no quiere decir que tu eres la próxima en casarse (alza los hombros y Santiago se rie)

Q: Tu que opinas (mirando a Santiago) aunque puedo adivinar que te iras del lado de Berry como siempre (todos se ríen menos Sam y ella)

S: En mi defensa digo que, un ramo no te dice cuando te vas a casar, (Rachel hace señas dándole la razón) tu novio es quien decide cuando te casaras.

Q: Escuchaste Sam? (este se ríe)

Sam: se paciente mi amor (la besa sabiendo que Santiago se molesta)

S: Si me disculpan (se pone de pie y finge que lo llaman)

Q: Mi amor sabes que mi sueño es casarme, y ya son 7 años juntos (hace pucheros)

B: Q, ya te dijo que tengas paciencia (sonríe)

R: Con su permiso chicos, vuelvo en breve (se pone de pie viendo que Santiago caminaba a una terraza)

Sam: Para mi estos dos tienen algo (dice para molestar a Quinn)

Q: Obvio no, ya me lo hubieran dicho (confundida)

Sam: Todos tienen secretos mi amor, nadie sabe si todavia no te lo quieren decir (alza los hombros)

P: Es mentira Q, ellos no son nada, y tu rubio deja de opinar sobre lo que no te importa (algo molesto)

Sam: Yo solo decía (se hace el tonto)

B: Ya no comiencen (le dice seria a su novio y a su primo)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

por otra parte Rachel se acerca a Santiago.

R: Hey (sonríe)

S: Hey enana, cuanto llevas ahí? (le sonríe) ven siéntate conmigo.

R: No mucho tiempo, te fuiste sin decir nada y por eso vine.

S: Es que me llamaron (se ríe)

R: Se muy bien que es mentira, te fuiste porque se besaron y estaban hablando el tema.

S: Odio que me conozcas tanto -.-

R: Que pasó?

S: Nada, es solo que sabes que no me gustan esos temas de boda (alza los brazos)

R: Los temas de boda? o los que incluyan a Quinn (alza una ceja y sonríe)

S: Tu entendiste idiota.

Rachel Sabia que estaba mintiendo, ella mas que nadie sabia que Santiago sueña tener una familia y ese sueño se cumpliría con la mujer de su vida, la mujer perfecta para el, y aunque el dice que todavia no conoce a esa mujer, Rachel siempre le responde que su mujer perfecta es Quinn, el lo negaba pero a ella no la podía engañar.

R: Sabes que si le dices a Quinn que lo deje ella lo va a hacer?

S: Ya no vale la pena Rachel, le declare mi amor 5 veces, sabes lo que son 5? y las 5 veces me rechazó, así que no perderé mi tiempo, ademas creo que se va a casar(frunce el ceño)

R: Me estas jodiendo verdad? (confundida)

S: No, Sam se lo dijo a Blaine el a Kurt y Kurt a mi (alza los hombros) solo espero que la haga feliz, o sino lo mato (dice serio)

R: (se ríe) Lo se, no te preocupes por eso, creo que te tiene miedo (los dos se ríen) y tu encontraras a tu mujer perfecta.

S: Eso espero (sonríe) y tu? cuando buscaras a tu persona perfecta? (mirándola a los ojos)

R: (voltea la mirada) En este momento no estoy pensando en eso(pone la cara triste) la vida ya me ha jugado la peor broma y no quiero arriesgarme y perder.

S: Ven aquí enana (la acerca a el y la abraza) tu vas a encontrar a tu persona perfecta también que te va a querer y a cuidar muchísimo y vas a ser feliz porque eso es lo que Finnocence hubiese querido (los dos se ríen)

R: Ese apodo siempre me causo risa (secándose una lagrima)

S: Por eso lo dije (se ríen) ya vamos a dejar los momentos tristes y vamos a bailar (le da un beso en la frente y se ponen de pie)

Cuando Santiago y Rachel estaban bailando, desde su mesa Quinn y Britt los estaban mirando bailar y bromear, esto a Quinn le estaba generando celos y trataba de controlarse pero Britt se dio cuenta.

B: Si las miradas mataran Rachel y Santiago estuvieran muertos (se ríe) deja de mirarlos asi.

Q: Los estoy mirando normal. (dice distante)

B: Si Q, lo que digas (se da un trago) no entiendo el por que de tus celos.

Q: No tengo celos Brittany es solo que estoy pensando en que puede ser verdad lo que dijo Sam (frunce el ceño)

B: Yo se muy bien que no lo son, pero digamos que tienes razón cual seria el problema con eso?

Q: Ninguno, solo que si son mis amigos deberían decírmelo no crees?

B: Q, deja de inventarte historia en tu mentecita, Sam dijo eso para molestarte y lo logro (se ríe)

Por otro lado Rache y Santiago bailando.

R: Quinn nos esta mirando con su cara de bitch (dice algo asustada)

S: Sabes como es, no le gusta que toda mi atención se centre en ti (se ríe)

R: Creo que un dia de estos me va a matar (se ríe y recuesta su cara en el pecho de Tiago, habían puesto una canción lenta) eres tan abrazarle San, eres como un Teddy Bear (Santiago se ríe)

S: Ok, no mas alcohol para ti (sonríe) aunque gracias por el alago Streisend pero si le dices a alguien que soy como un Teddy Bear te mato (los dos se rien)

R: Quinn es una idiota, yo no te hubiese rechazado ni una sola vez, enserio es una idiota.

S: Estas tratando de ligar conmigo Berry? (alza una ceja)

R: No eres mi tipo (los dos se ríen)

S: Rayos (hace pucheros y en eso ve como se acerca Quinn junto con Britt) ahi viene QuinnB (se ríen)

Q: Interrumpimos algo? (con cara de Bitch)

S: En verdad estábamos por terminar nuestro baile, pero no se pudo (dice sarcástico)

R: Si y nos íbamos a dar el beso final, pero tampoco se pudo (Brittany y Santiago se ríen)

S: Rach, no era para que lo andes divulgando (se ríe)

B: No lo niegues Santi (dice riendo)

S: Si, pero era nuestro secreto (se ríe)

Q: Agg ustedes son unos idiotas (se va y deja a Britt,San y Rachel riendo)

R: Y así es como Rachel Berry hace enojar a Quinn Fabray (se ríen)

S: Te encanta molestarla, ven vamos a sentarnos (sonríe)

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

La boda transcurrió así, todos compartiendo y disfrutando su tiempo juntos, al día siguiente la prensa se encargo de hablar de la boda y todo lo relacionado con eso, ya que los chicos eran muy conocidos, como siempre el tema de Santiago y rachel lo hablaron y también sobre Sam y Quinn y así sucesivamente.

Los días iban pasando y todos habían seguido con sus cosas, hoy Quinn, Rachel y Brittany estaban en la casa de Sam y Quinn, estaban hablando y viendo tv, cuando Quinn decide ir a buscar algo.

Q: Rach te compre algo (dice emocionada)

R: El que? (caminando detrás de ella)

B: Si dinos que es (las sigue)

Q: La blusa que me dijiste que te gustó (sonríe entregándosela)

R: No tenias que hacerlo (avergonzada)

Quinn va a buscar algo en el closet de Sam, cuando de repente mueve una camiseta y se cae una caja, Quinn comienza a saltar y gritar de emoción, Rachel y Britt solo la miran.

R: Enserio es un idiota como lo guarda ahi? (dice en voz baja)

Q: Maldita enana sabias y no me dijiste? (sonríe)

B: Como supiste? (frunce el ceño)

R: alguien me lo dijo (dice mirando otro lado)

Q: Me voy a casar (grita sin poner atención a lo que dicen Britt y Rachel)

B: Quien te lo dijo? (ya imaginándose por la mirada de Rachel)

R: Santiago (dice en voz baja)

Q; Quien? (dice algo exaltada)

R: A Santiago le hicieron el comentario y el me lo dijo el día de la boda de Tina y Mike, ahora pon ese anillo donde estaba.

B: Con Razón, desde hace unos días lo noto raro. (dice pensativa, mientras quinn solo piensa en su anillo)

R: Ha estado un poco raro, pero bueno quizás tenga problemas o algo (dice tratando de cambiar el tema)

Q: Y como el te dice todo a ti, seguro sabes por que tiene problemas (dice algo molesta)

Luego de eso las dos empezaron a discutir como siempre, Britt las dejó peleando y se fue a sentar a ver tv. Luego de eso quedaron en que se iban a volver a juntaren la semana, específicamente el viernes que era el día del cumple de Quinn.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Llego el día del cumpleaños de Quinn, antes de ir a la fiesta que tenían los chicos, Sam se encargo de llevarla a cenar, y luego la llevo a tomar el aire libre, estuvieron caminando y hablando hasta que se sentaron en uno de los bancos.

Sam: Sabes, quería hacer esto hace mucho, pero no sabia en que momento hacerlo (Quinn lo mira curiosa) se que para ti es muy importante y seria bueno hacerlo frente a tus seres queridos, pero yo quería que fuera algo mas entre nosotros (saca la cajita de los bolsillos) se que debí llevarme de todas tus señales y hacer esto hace mucho (los dos se ríen) pero, Quinn Fabray aceptarías casarte conmigo? (sonríe)

Q: Claro tonto , no sabes cuanto espere por esto (sonríe y lo besa)

Sam: Te amo Quinn (se siguen besando)

Q: Yo también (sonríe)

Sam: Ahora vamonos, los chicos deben estar esperándonos en el club (dice con una sonrisa)

Los dos se fueron al Club y efectivamente estaban casi todos los chicos esperándolos, cuando se acercaron Quinn solo les mostró su mano con el anillo y todos empezaron a felicitarla, Rachel inmediatamente le envió un mensaje a Santiago.

**Confirmado, se lo pidio :( -Enana**

**Sabia que lo iba a hacer hoy :) -Teddy Bear**

Luego de ese mensaje Santiago se sentó a mirar tv y comenzó a pensar que podría ser el quien este haciendo eso de pedirle matrimonio a Quinn, este trato de dejar de pensar en eso, y se puso de pie y camino hacia el mini bar que tenia en el departamento, y se dio algunos tragos.

Mientras tanto en la fiesta Quinn, estaba contenta por su compromiso, pero faltaba Santiago y eso se lo encontraba raro, Quinn miro a Rachel como preguntándole, pero esta solo le simulo con los labios un "te explico luego" en ese mismo momento le llego un mensaje a Quinn.

**Hey Q, me conto la enana que te nos casas, muchas felicidades, se que en la mañana te felicite por tu cumple,pero vuelvo y te repito, te deseo lo mejor en tu vida y ahora que estas comprometida te deseo mas bendiciones, lamento no estar contigo, pero me surgio algo y por eso no pude ir, pero sabes que te llevo pendiente, disfruta tu noche, te quiero mucho Rubia hermosa :* -Tiago**

Cuando Quinn leyó el mensaje, le pidió excusas a Sam y salio, Rachel fue tras de ella, Quinn empezó a llamar a Santiago pero este veía las llamadas y no tomaba el cel, eso tenia a Quinn frustrada.

R: Hey Q, y esa cara? (acercándose)

Q: Pasa lo mismo de siempre, la inmadurez de tu amiguito (dice enojada y le entrega el cel para que vea el mensaje)

R: Perdónalo Q, es que tenia una reunión con los productores de la serie (se lo acaba de inventar)

Q: Y tu como siempre sabes todo, pero ese no es el asunto, el caso es que para lo mio siempre tiene algo que hacer, estoy segura que si fuera tuya la fiesta ya estuviera aquí (dice algo triste)

R: Por dios Quinn, sabes que eso no es cierto, a todo lo que le dices que valla, el lo hace como una orden así que no te pongas así ok? (sonríe) ademas trabajamos juntos por eso se de la reunión.

Q: Queria que este aqui, es una de mis personas especiales y de verdad lo queria aqui (dice triste y entra)

Rachel obviamente sabia que Santiago estaba en su casa amargado y que no quería ir a celebrar el compromiso de la rubia, eso seria muy masoquista de su parte según el, ademas si iba, vería a Sam burlándose de el en su cara, pero al Rachel ver la cara de Quinn, se sintió mal así que decidió escribirle y tratar de obligarlo a ir.

**Te estas portando como un idiota -Enana**

**Gracias :) -Teddy Bear**

**Idiota- Enana**

**Tambien te quiero xD -Teddy Bear**

**Quinn te nesecita aqui se ve triste y no me gusta verla asi, por favor ven -Enana**

**Ok Rachel voy a ir, ya deja de escribir tanto- Teddy Bear**

**Awww te amo, estamos en el club de siempre, no tardes y no vengas con pantalones rotos :p -Enana**

**Jodete maldita enana -Teddy Bear**

**Asi me amas :D -Enana**

**ya dejame cambiarme -Teddy Bear**

**Ok pero no tardes -Enana**

**Si dejas de escribir me puedo cambiar mas rapido -Teddy Bear**

**Ok,ok ya no escribo, aunque no es obligatorio que me respondas -Enana (Rachel se rie sabiendo lo que este le iba a decir)**

**Sabes que no te voy a dejar en visto asi que deja de escribir -.- -Teddy Bear**

**Awwww que bello :$ Te quiero Teddy :$ -Enana**

**Si,si yo tambien -.- -Teddy Bear**

**Tu tambien que? -Enana (no aguantaba la risa, Quinn la miraba como imaginandose con quien habla) **

**Agh tambien te quiero enana-Teddy Bear**

**Awww tan bello :*-Enana**

**Si,si lo que digas -Teddy Bear**

Luego de terminar los mensajes Santiago se fue a dar un baño...

_**Hasta aqui este nuevo Cap. espero les halla gustado**_

_**Bueno al paracer tenemos un empate, asi que yo soy que decido que va a ser la historia :p, luego de este cap me podran decir pero la decicion final la tengo yo, asi que les digo de ante mano, lo escribire con el que mas facil me salga las ideas y mas facil se me haga escribir, se podran imaginar cual :p, en fin espero que les guste, podre las dos parejas aunque todavia no visualizo el final asi que ya saben, cuidence mucho, besos y gracias por los comentarios. **_

_**Nini**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Glee no me pertenece, ni sus personajes "lamentablemente", espero les guste esta nueva historia._

Cap 2

Santiago no duró ni media hora para llegar al club, había decidido ir algo sport pero sin pantalones rotos, así que se puso un pantalón blanco, un t-shirt blanco, una chaqueta letterman negra de cuero remangada hasta los codos, un cinturón negro y unos tenis negros. Cuando Santiago llego todas las chicas del lugar se quedaron babeando por el, como modelo Santiago tenia un cuerpo bien definido, una parte de Sam lo envidiaba por eso porque las chicas babeaban por el.

Rachel y Birttany vieron como Santiago venia caminando, Quinn no se había dado cuenta hasta que vio como la sonrisa de Sam cambio la sonrisa, Quinn se dio la vuelta y cuando vio a Santiago esta corrió hasta donde el y salto sobre el abrazándolo, Sam tenia la cara como un perro.

S: Rubia nos vamos a caer (dice riendo)

Q: Perdón es que me emocione (dice poniéndose en el piso y emocionándose) creí que no venias idiota.

S: Tenia que felicitarte en persona (caminan hasta donde están todos) Felicitaciones Sam (le dice al rubio)

Sam: Gracias

S: Ya sabes tienes que cuidarla ok? (dice serio)

Sam: No te preocupes por eso ya lo he hecho todos estos años y ahora la cuidare mas (sonríe con malicia)

S: Eso espero.

R: Bueno ahora vamos a brindar y celebrar (dice para cambiar el tema)

Q: Si, vamos a celebrar (dice feliz, ya había llegado Santiago y eso la ponía feliz)

La fiesta siguió tranquila los chicos bailaban y de vez en cuando se sentaban y conversaban sobre como les estaba yendo y también recordando cosas de cuando estaban en el cole, en un momento comenzaron a recordar las locuras de Finn, en ese momento Santiago se puso de pie y salio unos segundos después Rachel hizo lo mismo, a ninguno de los dos le gustaba hablar del tema, Quinn los conocía tanto que sabia que se fueron por eso, así que decidió ir tras ellos, cuando Quinn salio escucho a Rachel y Santiago discutir por lo mismo de siempre.

R: Me prometiste que dejarías de fumar.

S: Por dios Rachel es solo uno, te juro que es el primero en toda la semana, le puedes preguntar a cualquiera en el set.

R: Pero es que me prometiste dejarlo (hace pucheros)

S: Ok mira (lo tira al suelo y lo pisa) Feliz? (algo enojado)

R: Hey no te descargues conmigo eh (alza una ceja) sabes que es por tu bien.

S: Si lo que sea (le da la espalda)

R: Sabes que? jódete fuma todos los que quieras. (se iba a ir y en ese momento Santiago se da la vuelta y le agarra la mano)

S: Perdón no te vallas (la mira a los ojos)

R: Ok (sin importancia)

S: Gracias (la abraza, en ese momento se acerca Quinn)

Q: Creí que habías dejado de fumar (alza una ceja, había escuchado todo y se acerco al ver que se estaban abrazando)

R: Eso es lo que le estaba diciendo (alza los hombros)

S: Hey ahí esta la futura esposa (sonríe) deberías estar dentro, es tu fiesta (dice tratando de evitar el tema)

Q: Es que vi que salieron y sabia que era por el tema así que viene a ver como estaban (sonríe, aunque había salido para ver como estaban también había salido a ver que no estuvieran haciendo otra cosa, desde el momento que Sam dijo que ellos tenían algo estaba algo inquieta)

S: Yo salí porque tenia una llamada.

R: Si una llamada con el cigarrillo (dice todavia enojada)

S: Ya te pedí perdón enana, pero sabes que cuando estoy estrasado los necesito.

Q: Y por que estas estresado? (curiosa)

R: Por Dios esta no podría ser mas idiota (dice en voz baja)

Q: Que dijiste berry? (alza una ceja)

R: Que necesito comprar unas botas (sonríe)

S: Ya no empiecen a discutir (se ríe) y dime Q, cuando es la boda?

Q: No lo se todavia, hoy fue que me lo propusieron, no tengo nada en mente ( Rachel y Santiago la miran alzando una ceja) ok si sabia que me lo iba a pedir, pero todavia no tengo fecha, cuando la tenga les avisare ya que son mi padrino y dama de honor (Santiago abre los ojos como platos)

S: Wao Q, me alaga tu propuesta pero no crees que Sam se va a sentir incomodo?

R: O el mismo Santiago debido a su expediente de las veces que quería estar con ella, enserio Dios no pudiste hacerla un poco mas inteligente? (Dice mirando el cielo pero en voz baja pero Santiago pudo escucharla)

Q: Enserio Rachel te estas volviendo loca (Rachel pone una sonrisa fingida) como te decía Tiago, ya hable con Sam y dice que por el no hay problema.

R: Obvio para el no hay problema lo hace a propósito (vuelve y dice en voz baja Santiago solo se ríe)

Q: Ok Rachel me quieres decir algo? (un poco desubicada)

R: No Q no te preocupes.

S: Bueno si por el no hay problema (alza los hombros)

Q: Pero si tu tienes algún problema yo le digo a Jake (hace pucheros)

S: No rubia solo fue una pregunta, por supuesto que me gustaría ser tu padrino (sonríe pero Rachel sabe bien que era una sonrisa fingida y algo dolida)

R: Bueno que tal si entramos? todos deben estar preguntando donde estamos y esta haciendo frio (mirando a Santiago)

S: Si vamos (se pone al lado de Rachel y esta le agarra la mano como muestra de apoyo)

Q: Si es mejor entrar (caminando delante de ellos había visto cuando se agarraron de la mano y no sabe por que pero sintió rabia)

S: (cuando iban caminando ve a una chica mirándolo como que se lo va a comer Imagínense a Lucy Hale) Chicas adelántense yo voy en un rato (sonríe)

Q: No tardes (dice algo molesta y se va)

R: Ufff la abeja reina se fue que hecha humo (se ríe)

S: Por que? (riendo)

R; Idiota (se ríe) yo me voy, te dejo con esa chica que te esta violando con la mirada (Santiago sonríe) te cuidado ok? (este asiente, Rachel vivían cuidándolo porque sabia que la prensa siempre trataba de buscar información y aveces lo intentaban enviando chicas, por suerte ella siempre estaba ahí para ver todo y salvarlo)

Santiago se queda mirando a la chica y se acerca a ella, al principio hace como que no lo esta viendo hasta que Santiago se acerca mas a ella.

S: Hola (dice con una sonrisa)

Chica: Hola (también sonríe)

S: Como te llamas?

Chica: Nicole

S: Mucho gusto nicole mi nombre es (lo interrumpe)

Nicole: Santiago Lopez se muy bien quien eres (sonríe)

S: (se rie) Ok Nicole, por que una chica tan linda como tu esta tan sólita?

Nicole: No se (alza los hombros)

S: Ok, ya no estaras sola (sonrie ) quieres una copa?

Desde donde estaban sentados los ex-ND, se podía ver donde estaba Santiago, bueno la única interesada en eso era Quinn quien estaba mirando mal a la chica.

R: Podrías dejar de mirar mal a esa chica?

Q: No se de que hablas (se hace la tonta)

Mer: Sabes bien de lo que habla, quieres ir y golpearla por quitarte la atención de Santiago.

Q: No es eso, es solo que se supone que vino para estar con nosotros no con esa tipa (se cruza de brazos)

R: Déjalo solo fue a preguntarle algo (alza los hombros)

Q: Tu siempre defendiéndolo sabiendo bien que se la va a ligar.

T: Q, eso no es de tu incumbencia, te vas a casar ya deja que santiago haga lo que el quiera sin celarlo, nunca has tenido derecho de hacer eso.

Q: Por Dios yo nunca lo he celado (todas la miran alzando una ceja)

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Las chicas habían dejado de hablar del tema, se habían ido a bailar, ya hacia un gran rato, mientras que por otro lado Santiago seguía con Nicole, ya estaba pasado de tragos, tomando en cuenta que estaba tomando en su casa y también aquí, Santiago y Nicole habían bailado y entrado en confianza, santiago se estaba acercando a la boca de Nicole y esta estaba emocionada por eso, pero en el ultimo momento el latino decide darle un beso en el cuello.

S: Si te robo un besito que dices ? (sonríe)

Nicole: No respondo (sonrie de forma coqueta, sabia bien que Santiago estaba borracho)

S: Eres linda (le pasa la mano en la cara)

Nicole: Por que no vamos a otro lugar? (dice cuando santiago le muerde el hombro)

S: (iba a decir que si, pero miro a Quinn y se arrepintió) Lo siento hoy no puedo. (se aleja un poco de ella)

Nicole: Bueno tu te lo pierdes (dice algo enojada)

S: Uff que mal carácter (se ríe y se va )

Quinn se había dado cuenta de que la chica se había ido algo enojada y en el fondo se sintió bien por eso, se había dado cuenta de que Santiago estaba pasado de copas porque conoce bien como se ríe cuando esta borracho, pero mejor decidió dejar de mirar y comenzar a hablar con los chicos, por primera vez en la noche estaban todos sentados solo faltaba Santiago quien se estaba acercando al grupo.

S: De que hablamos? (dice sentándose al lado de Rachel)

R: Tonterías (se recuesta de Santiago )

Q: Como te fue con la chica? (intenta sonar tranquila) Rachel no se como le permites a Santiago que haga eso contigo aquí en el mismo lugar ( Rachel la mira como WTF)

S: Solo estaba hablando con ella parece que me conoce (sin importancia) este trago es tuyo Rach? (esta asiente y el empieza a tomar de ese mismo)

B: Por favor Tiago casi todos te conocen, trabajas en una de las series mas vistas mundialmente, eres el joven actor mas codiciado del momento y eres uno de los modelos mas sexys, obvio te conocen (sonríe)

P: Por Dios mi amor deja de ser Fan Girl por un segundo (se ríe) si no fueras mi primo te estuviera golpeando por volver loca a mi novia (todos se ríen menos Sam este odiaba como sus amigos adulaban a Santiago)

Sam: Britt no se lo digas mucho que luego se lo cree (Santiago levanta una ceja) enserio no se que hace aquí (le dice a Quinn en voz baja pero Santiago se dio cuenta ya que estaban sentados de frente)

Q: Es mi mejor amigo así que compórtate (Sam también estaba pasado de copas)

S: (se pone de pie) Bueno chicos yo me voy, fue un placer compartir con todos ustedes espero volverlos a ver. (sonrie) Q, sigue disfrutando tu fiesta y felicidades otra vez (esta se pone de pie)

Q: No te vallas, no le hagas caso a Sam esta borracho y sabes como es. (sabia bien que había escuchado lo que dijo Sam)

S: Rubia si me quedo va a ser peor porque voy a pelear con tu estúpido novio así que es mejor irme (sonríe) cuídate (le da un beso en la frente)

Q: Me llamas cuando llegues ok?

S: Ok (sonríe) hasta luego chicos, Rach puedes? (le hace señas de que lo acompañe)

R: Claro (se pone de pie Quinn se encuentra eso raro)

S: (cuando están afuera) Vez por que no quería venir? (se ríe)

R: Ese chico es un idiota (dice enojada) no se que le ve Quinn.

S: Lo ama (sonríe)

R: No lo creo.

S: Olvidemos al idiota, yo me voy creo que Jake debe estar en la casa ya, esta de vacaciones y me dijo que venia hoy pero su vuelo se retraso. (dice algo rápido y poco entendible)

R: Estas muy tomado San no te puedes ir así.

S: Por eso te pedi que vinieras a ver si te podias ir conmigo, o si no te quieres ir no te preocupes yo tomo un taxi y tu te llevas mi carro (alza los hombros)

R: Claro que me voy contigo, ademas casi me iba estoy algo cansada. (sonríe)

S: Entonces busca tus cosas te espero aquí (la abraza) te quiero enana (Rachel se ríe y entra)

Cuando Rachel entra donde están todos, Quinn ve como Rachel le dice algo a Brittany, y esta asiente y le da el bolso a Rachel, Quinn se pone de pie y se acerca a Rachel.

Q: Te vas con el cierto? (algo molesta)

B: Aquí vamos (dice riéndose)

R: Esta borracho y me pidió que lo lleve, no quiere manejar así, ademas no iba a dejar que se valla manejando en ese estado.

Q: Y aceptaste irte con el.

R: No escuchaste? no iba a dejar que se valla solo en ese estado.

Q: Siempre tienen una excusa para irse los dos.

R: Y tu siempre Celosa. (dice seria)

Q: Siempre te lo pide a ti que coincidencia eh?

R: Y tu siempre queriendo que sea a ti que te lo pida eh? pero te diré esto para que te mueras, cuando estábamos allá afuera nos estábamos besando, por eso dure mas, ahora me voy con el asi que te puedes imaginar lo que va a pasar (sonríe y se va)

Q: Maldito Hobbit. (sentándose molesta)

B: Me encanta como Rachel logra molestarte (se ríe)

S: Por que tardaste tanto? (dándole las llaves)

R: Quinn y sus celos (se rie)

S: Cuida a mi bebe o te mato Rachel (montándose en el asiento del copiloto, la única persona que manejaba el auto de Santiago en el mundo entero era Rachel)

R: Si san lo que digas (dice riendo)

Dentro del club

Q: Creen que esos dos tienen algo? (les dice a las chicas)

B: No (firmemente)

Mer: Aveces parece que si, pero recuerda en el cole eran así mismo, aunque creo que si tienen algo (alza los hombros)

T: Si fueran algo te lo dijeran.

B: Touché (dándose un trago)

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Luego de que hablaron un rato mas, todos decidieron irse a casa ya que eran las 3 de la madrugada y algunos tenían que trabajar, por otra parte Rachel había llevado a Santiago a su casa y este le dijo que se quedara con el ya que era tarde y no quería que se valla sola, ella le hizo caso y se quedo ahí. Los dos estaban en la habitación de Santiago, este se había quitado el pantalón y se quedo en boxer y una camiseta, le había buscado a Rachel una camiseta de el de Capitan américa que te quedaba super grande y un pantalón de basket, cuando se lo puso Santiago se rió pero a la vez se le hacia tierno y sexy verla así. Santiago se acostó en la cama y cerro los ojos, Rachel se acomodo al lado de el, desde pequeños ella y Quinn acostumbraban a dormir siestas junto con el, y aveces cuando Santiago se quedaba en la casa de ella el dormía con ella.

Por otra parte cuando Puck y Britt llegaron a su casa Brittany se sorprendió al ver en la mesa una cajita negra, esta solo pudo mirar a Puck sin entender nada.

P: No es la mejor propuesta del mundo, pero es que no sabia como hacerlo (camina a buscar el anillo) solo se que te lo quería proponer en nuestra casa, en nuestro lugar asi que Brittany Susan Pierce te casarias conmigo?

B: Por supuesto que si mi amor (se lanza sobre el ) te amo.

P: Yo mas

B: Tengo que llamar a los chicos (dice emocionada)

P: Duraste demasiado (se ríe)

B: (coje el teléfono y llama a Quinn, esta lo toma inmediatamente) Hey Q.

Q: Que paso Britt? (estaba acabando de llagar a su casa)

B: Tengo que decirte algo pero tenemos que llamar a Rachel y a Tiago (dice emocionada)

Q: Ok llámalos.

R: Que paso Britt? (cuando toma el teléfono)

S: Espero que sea algo importante (cuando toma el teléfono con voz adormilada)

B: Chicos me voy a casar! (grita)

R: Oh por Dios (sin querer empuja a Santiago y este se queja, Quinn lo escucha pero no le da importancia)

Q: Que emoción Britt (dice feliz) mi amor Britt también se va a casar (Cuando Santiago escucha eso cambia la cara )

Sam: Dale mis felicitaciones a mi prima (dice sonriendo y se va a la habitación)

S: Que bueno que mi primate se halla animado a dártelo Britt cuando celebramos?

B: No se, que tal si vamos a cenar mañana, pero no todos los del club solo nosotros.

R: Nosotros quienes? (tapa el teléfono y la susurra a Santiago) Podrías dejar de molestarme? (este se ríe)

B: Ustedes, y puedes decirle a Sam, Q (Rachel mira a Santiago y este le hizo señas de que no se preocupara)

S: Puedo decirle a Jake que valla?

B,Q, R: Jake esta aquí? (emocionadas)

S: Rachel te lo dije antes de irnos de la fiesta, debe estar durmiendo.

B: Claro que tiene que venir (emocionada)

S: Me siento desplazado por Jake (se ríe) bueno chicas si eso era lo que me querían decir voy a seguir durmiendo.

B: Te mando mañana la dirección de donde vamos a ir a cenar ok?

S: Ok, las quiero chicas (cuelgue el cel lo pone en la mesita y se tumba en la cama)

Q: Creen que sea buena idea tener a Sam y Tiago juntos ? (dice cuendo este cuelga)

B: Hoy se comportaron bien, asi que creo que ya pueden estar en el mismo lugar, recuerda que antes no se podian ni mirar.

Q: Que opinas tu Rach?

R: No lo se, tu eres la que sabes Q (dice sin mencionar el tema pues ve con Santiago la estaba mirando concentrado en ella)

Q: Bueno entonces lo invitare.

R: Si eso quieres (Dice y Quinn empieza a sumar: Primero se escucho una queja de Santiago, luego el se rió de la nada y ahora Rachel no opina nada sobre el tema sabiendo Quinn que a ella le encantaba decir que Sam era un idiota y esas cosas)

Q: Estas con Tiago?

B: Esto se pondrá bueno, mi amor ven a oír (Puck se acerca y la abraza ella pone el cel en altavoz)

R: (se ríe nerviosa) De que rayos hablas Fabray?

Q: Se que son novios no tienen por que negarmelo.

R: De que rayos hablas Quinn? Santiago y yo no somos novios.

S: Queee? (dice en voz alta y sentándose en la cama)

Q: Sabia que estabas con el (se ríe frustrada) No lo puedo creer.

S: (le quita el cel a Rachel y lo pone en altavoz) A ver Q, Rachel es mi amiga que te pasa?

Q: Eres una cualquiera Berry, dices que eres mi mejor amiga y vienes y te acuestas con el sabiendo bien que el estaba enamorado de mi, eres de lo peor (Rachel tenia los ojos aguados) Por Dos que estúpida fui al confiar en ti.

S: Suficiente ya cállate Quinn (le grita por el teléfono, estaba muy molesto) tu tienes tu novio y hasta te vas a casar y nadie te dice nada, incluso lo soportamos, no tienes ningún maldito derecho de hablarle así a Rachel (abraza a Rachel quien estaba llorando)

B: Q no tienes derecho a decirle esas cosas no la dejaste ni hablar, Rach no le hagas caso a Quinn.

Q: Ok me excedí perdón, no se por que actuó así, si son algo los apoyare (dice algo apenada)

R: Wao y así es como lo hace Quinn Fabray (se aleja un poco de Santiago) es fácil olvidarse verdad? sabes que? estoy harta de pelear siempre por lo mismo, se supone que somos mejores amigos desde pequeños y siempre hemos estado juntos los tres, pero sabes que? estoy harta de que te descargues tu frustración conmigo, estoy harta de pelear por la atención de santiago, el no es una maldita marioneta que tiene que hacer lo que tu digas y prestarte atención solo a ti, no eres el maldito ombligo del mundo, controla tus celos (dice enojada) Ya estoy harta de eso (Santiago la mira sorprendido)

Q: Rach perdón es que Sam me dijo que ustedes tenían algo y entonces lo creí, enserio perdón.

S: Sabes bien que si tenemos algo te lo dijéramos, pero decidiste creer en lo que dijo tu novio (dice molesto)

B: Te dije que les preguntaras antes de sacar conclusiones.

P: Mi amor (le dice en voz baja)

B: No enserio es que se lo dije y no me hizo caso (dice algo enojada)

Q; Cállate Brittany

S: Para tu información Fabray, Rach se quedo aquí porque no iba a dejar que se fuera sola a su casa tan tarde (cansado de la pelea) Britt envíame la dirección mañana ok?

B: Si San, duerme bien.

S: Tu también, primate tu también, adios Quinn (cuelga)

B: Quinn descansa, te quiero.

Q: Yo también (dice descolocada y cuelga)

Cuando iba a entrar a la habitación, ve a Sam mirándola algo dolido.

Q: Sam yo (la interrumpe)

Sam: Venia a buscarte para que vallamos a dormir (dice con una sonrisa)

Q: Eh si vamos (sonrie y le da un beso) te amo

Sam: Yo también te amo, pero vamos a la cama (sonríe)

Por otra parte estaba Rachel llorando en brazos de Santiago.

S: Ya mi estrella no le hagas caso a Quinn (le besa la cabeza) es una tonta ya sabes como es.

R: Lo se pero me dolió que me diga asi, ok esta celosa pero no me tenia que decir así tu no le perteneces a ella, esta enamorada de ti pero no tiene que ser tan celosa.

S: No esta enamorada, solo quiere llamar la atención, sabes que le encanta ser el centro del universo. (se ríen)

R: Es una imbécil. (se seca las lagrimas)

S: Si lo es (sonríe) ahora ven vamos a dormir.

Los dos se acuestan Rachel apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Santiago mientras el la abraza y le acaricia el brazo, ella había cerrado los ojos pero el se quedo mirando el techo, y pensando en que Rachel dijo que Quinn estaba enamorada de el, este solo se rie y borra esa absurda idea de su mente y se duerme.

_**Hasta aqui este nuevo Cap. espero les halla gustado**_

_**Ok tengo la mejor idea, voy a poner l;as dos parejas y ustedes deciden cual es mejor y esa sera el final (soy una fucking genio xD) **_

_***Danis: Hola Danis cuento tiempo :p, me alegra que te esta gustando el Fic, Quinn es una tonta U.U solo te puedo decir eso, con relacion a que deberia ser Quinntiago, ya lo dije la historia se esta creeando en mi hermosa mente, asi que todavia no estoy muy segura del final pero te prometo que si va a haber Quinntiago, cuidate mucho besos.**_

_***Luz: No, no no Lucesita, ningun por lo visto ya sospechas que pareja va a terminar ni yo misma se que sera xD, pero te digo que vas a ser feliz, porque voy a poner las dos parejas xD y veremos cual gusta mas, me gusta que te guste el Fic cuidate mucho y ya sabes cero extraños xD, muchos besos para ti.**_

_***Elisee Faberry: jajajajaja me alegra que te guste, enserio todavia no se cual pareja sera la final, pero espero no matar tu ilucion, cuidate mucho besos.**_

_***SkyBlue: Panquesito mi amooor :$ , jajajja hiciste la mejor descripcion de Sam y Santiago xD, enserio Sam es un como lo digo que se escuche lindo? a si hachedepe :D , y Quin bueno siendo ella xD, en fin me gusta que te valla gustando, te pprometo que vas a ser feliz en este fic tanto como me odiaras xD, pero ya sabes que mis fics son asi de bipolares xD, bueno cuidate mucho, besos para ti.**_

_**Gracias por Leer cuidense mucho besos. **_

_**Nini**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Glee no me pertenece, ni sus personajes "lamentablemente", espero les guste esta nueva historia._

Cap 3

Al día siguiente Quinn se despertó sintiéndose mal por lo que había pasado la noche pasada, y pensó que tenia que ir a la casa de Santiago, y hablar con los chicos y pedirles disculpas asi que se fue a alla, cuando llegó quien abrió la puerta fue Jake.

J: Pero miren quien esta aquí nada mas y nada menos que una de mis actrices favoritas (sonríe)

Q: Y aquí esta el mejor bailarín de Julliard y futuro gran actor (también sonríe)

J: Como estas Q? (la abraza) tenia mucho que no te veía.

Q: Yo estoy bien (sonríe) viendo nos tienes abandonados (entrando a la casa)

J: La uni me va a volver loco (se ríe) Perdón que no fui a tu fiesta es que llegue en la noche y llegue cansado (le da media sonrisa)

Q: No te preocupes (sonríe y se pasa la mano por el pelo)

J: Wao Q, y ese anillo? no me digas que te nos casas? (sorprendido)

Q: Si (sonríe) tu hermano no te dijo?

J: No lo he visto desde que llegue, cuando el llego yo estaba durmiendo y ahora el esta durmiendo (se rie)

Q: Oh ok, de casualidad sabes si Rachel esta aquí todavia? (curiosa)

J: Si, esta en la cocina preparando desayuno ven vamos (Quinn lo sigue a la cocina)

R: Pensé que te ibas a quedar en la sala, te puse el desayuno en la mesa (dice sin mirar)

J: Ya estoy aquí Rach, estaba abriendo la puerta (sentándose)

R: Y quien era? (se voltea y ve a Quinn) Oh hola (dice distante)

Q: Hola Rach (sonríe) te queda bien esa camiseta (se rie de lo grande que le queda)

R: Gracias (da la vuelta y se va)

J: Que me perdí? (confundido)

Q: Anoche dije cosas que no debí decir y ahora Rachel y Tiago están enojados conmigo.

J: Que dijiste? (mirándola con atención)

Q: Te lo resumo dije que ellos dos salían y que Rach es una cualquiera.

J: Wow, te pasaste (sigue comiendo) pero no te preocupes solo pídeles perdón sinceramente (alza los hombros)

Por otro lado en la habitación de Tiago,Rachel había vuelto a acostarse, no quería estar con Quinn, todavia estaba enojada con ella, Santiago estaba despierto pero estaba mirando el techo, y vio como Rachel entro a la habitación.

S: Hey creí que me ibas a traer el desayuno a la cama (dice divertido)

R: Lo iba a hacer pero Quinn esta aquí y no quiero que diga que soy una cualquiera (dice seria) otra vez (en voz baja)

S: Hey Rach en que quedamos? dijimos que no íbamos a hacerle caso a la loca ok? (se pone de pie) ahora vamos alimentame (agarrándole la mano y poniéndola de pie)

R: Ok vamos, (se ríe) pero ponte pantalón, no queremos que la loca se ponga mas loca si te ve en boxer (sonríe)

S: No entiendo por que no me puedo quedar en boxer (poniéndose un pantalón de pijmas) tu dormiste conmigo así.

R: Y créeme no fue nada fácil (se ríen) ademas yo soy yo (alza una ceja)

S: Si lo que digas (se ríe)

Los dos iban caminando riendo, Santiago iba agarrándole los hombros a Rachel y empujándola, esta iba riéndose, cuando llegaron a la cocina Santiago fue corriendo a saludar a su hermano, tenia como 2 meses que no lo veía.

S: Bebe cuanto tiempo que no te veía (lo abraza, Tiago le decía bebe (aclaración lo pronunciaba bebe no bebé xD) de cariño a Jake y el le decía flaco a Tiago)

J: Flaco, me podrías avisar cuando Rachel este aquí? (riendo Quinn se queda mirando)

S: Por que bebe? (se ríe)

J: Iba a venir a buscar agua en la mañana desnudo (todos se ríen) enserio, la suerte es que ella estaba cantando.

S: Ok, para la próxima te aviso (se ríe) como estas Quinn? (dice sentándose)

Q: Bien (sonríe)

S: Estrella ven alimentame.

J: Te están haciendo la ley del hielo (le dice a Q en voz baja)

Q: Me di cuenta (dice algo triste) vamos chicos perdónenme, Rach no fue mi intención decirlo.

S: Yo no tengo que perdonarte nada (dice mirando su desayuno)

R: No lo fue, pero lo hiciste, pero ya olvida eso, yo ya lo olvide. (se sienta a desayunar)

Luego de eso terminaron de desayunar y se fueron a la sala a hablar y ver tv, ninguno tenia nada que hacer en la mañana, cuando estaban viendo tv, se dieron cuenta de que iban a decir algo sobre Quinn, Santiago y Rachel.

J: Vamos a ver que dicen de mis famosos favoritos (se ríe)

_Y siguiendo con las noticias de sus famosos, tenemos para decirles a los fans masculinos de Quinn Fabray que se aparten, ya no tienen esperanzas con la rubia, al parecer su novio de varios años Sam Evans le propuso matrimonio ayer, que era también el día de cumpleaños de la actriz, estos celebraron las dos cosas junto con sus amigos, ahi pudimos ver a Noah Puckerman,Brittany Pierce, Mike Chang y su esposa, tambien Mercedes Jones y 2 de los mas buscados por los paparazis, al parecer puede que estos dos tengan una relación según nos dijo un pajarito, a estos dos se les pudo ver discutiendo un poco ( presentan una imagen de cuando Rachel le peleaba por los cigarrillos) luego de la pequeña discucion según nos dicen personas que estaban en el lugar, que vieron a Santiago con una chica mientras Rachel compartía con sus amigos, pero al parecer eso no ocasiono problema en la pareja ya que Santiago se fue a sentar con ella y los amigos de las dos, y al final se la noche se pudo ver que los dos se fueron juntos, pero en fin ninguno de los dos ha confirmado que estén saliendo o algo así, pero al parecer la pareja de amigos esta cambiando ese sentimiento por amor, y se ven muy bien juntos, esperamos tener mas noticias sobre estos dos jóvenes, en otro orden seguimos con Miley Cyrus..._

R: Ya no saben que inventar para vender sus noticias (sin importancia)

Q: Chicos ahora van a estar mas en la mira así que cuidado (dice seria)

S: Si los paparazis supieran cuanto los odio no me molestarían (dice molesto)

Q: Ya Tiago olvídate de ellos, sabes que se inventan las cosas (le da media sonrisa, pero se siente mal porque sabe que todavia no la ha perdonado) bueno yo ya me voy, tengo que hacer algo, nos vemos en la cena?

J: Que cena?

Q: La del compromiso de tu primo y Britt (este abre la boca)

J: Ellos también? mierda alguien tiene que ponerme al día (todos se ríen)

Q: Dile a estos dos que te cuenten todo (se pone de pie) yo ahora si me voy (sonríe) adiós chicos (estos le dan un saludo con la cabeza)

J: Te acompaño a la puerta (dice haciéndose a un lado para que esta camine)

Q: (cuando estaban en la puerta) Tienes que ir ok?

J: Claro que voy (se ríe)

Q: Todavía están enojados conmigo (dice algo triste)

J: Claro que no, estaban hablando contigo.

Q: Si pero mira ni se despidieron.

J: Q, dales tiempo sabes que el flaco esta enojado porque Rach esta enojada, y ella sabes como es, lo va a olvidar pronto (sonríe)

Q: Eso espero. (escucha como Rachel y Santiago se ríen) bueno yo ya me voy (algo triste)

J: Cuídate Q (le da un beso en la mejilla y ella se va)

Mientras Jake y Quinn estaban en la puerta, Santiago y Rachel seguían hablando sobre la noticia y Santiago seguía enojado.

R: Por Dios Tiago ya no te enojes tanto, ni tan malo es que digan que soy tu novia (hace pucheros)

S: No es eso preciosa (la abraza) es solo que se inventan las cosas para vender y luego la gente se lo cree, y ya sabes como pueden ser algunos fans de agresivos con sus comentarios, no me importa que digan que salgo contigo, tu eres sexy (sonríe)

R: Claro que te importa, no quieres que tu reina Quinn se enoje (se ríe)

S; Siempre lo dañas al final (la deja de abrazar)

R: Ya Teddy Bear no te pongas así (lo abraza )

S: Si me vuelves a decir así me las vas a pagar ok? (alza una ceja)

R: Así como Tedd ? (se ríe)

S: Te lo advertí (se acerca y comienza a hacerle cosquillas)

R: No, ya para (riéndose) Me rindo ya no te diré así.

S: Wao que fácil te rindes (dejándola tranquila y riéndose)

R: Es que no me gustan las cosquillas (sonríe)

S: Cada vez que me digas Tedd ya sabes que pasara (Rach se ríe y en eso llega Jake)

J: Entonces se casa Q y Britt y el primate también? (sonríe)

R: Si, a las dos se lo propusieron ayer (sonríe) hoy vamos a cenar con ellos.

S: NO creo que valla (dice sin importancia) hablare con Britt y le diré que no puedo ir (se pone de pie y va a la cocina)

R: Estas bromeando verdad? (camina detrás de el y tiago niega con la cabeza) estas loco? como le vas a hacer eso a tu primo y a Britt?

S: Tengo cosas que hacer (vuelve a la sala)

R: Si haces eso en verdad eres un idiota (se va a la habitación)

S: Graacias por el halago.

Luego de eso Jake y Santiago estaban jugando vídeo juegos, Rachel se había ido a dar un baño, mientras ellos jugaban, en ese momento sale Rachel con el vestido que tenia la noche anterior desconcentrando a Jake cuando llego a la sala.

J: Wow Rach (sonríe mirándola )

S: Bro te voy a ganar si no jue (deja de hablar cuando ve a Rach y empuja a Jake) hey deja de mirarla así ok?

J: Es que esta muy linda (con una sonrisa)

S: ya te hable (un poco molesto pero mirando a Rachel)

R: Dejen de pelear y dejen de mirarme así (dice seria)

S: Por que te cambiaste, ya te vas?

R: Si, tengo que hacer algunas cosas (alza los hombros)

S: Entonces déjame me cambio y te llevo (se pone de pie)

R: No te preocupes yo me voy en un taxi.

S: No te estoy preguntando ya dije que te voy a llevar (sonríe) déjame cambiar. (se va)

R: Crees que valla a la cena? (sentándose otra vez)

J: Ya sabes como es el flaco de cabeza dura (los dos se rien) pero claro que va ir no le hará eso a Britt (sonríe) y tu? todavia estas enojada con Quinn?

R: (cambia la cara) No, solo un poco dolida (alza los hombros)

J: Quinn es muy celosa (se ríe) pero tiene porque estarlo.

R: Que quieres decir? (alza una ceja)

J: Mírate Rach, eres la competencia mas fuerte que tiene (se ríe)

R: Tu y ella son unos idiotas (gira los ojos)

J: No lo niegues Rach te gusta mi hermano (comienza a mover las cejas de forma cómica) sabes serias la mejor cuñada ya que eres la única que me hace desayuno.

R: Eres un cómico te lo habían dicho? (dice seria y Jake se ríe)

S: Ya estoy listo, nos vamos? (le da la mano y sonríe)

R: Nos vemos luego bebe (le lanza un beso)

J: Nos vemos cuñadita (solo lo escucho Rach y esta lo mira mal) digo Rach (sonríe)

Cuando iban caminando al estacionamiento del apartamento, iba bromeando y riéndose, cuando iban saliendo en el auto los rodearon algunos paparazis y los dos cambiaron su cara de felicidad a enojo, Santiago acelero y pudo salir de ellos.

S: Enserio no tienen vida social?

R: Al parecer no, y no se dan cuenta que las personas se hartan de ser perseguidos (enojada)

S: Si no hubieses estado conmigo enserio que los atropello (Rachel lo mira) ok, sabes que es broma (los dos se ríen)

R: Si aja broma (se ríe) ya olvidándonos de lo paps, dime vas a ir a la cena?

S: No lo se (mirando al frente)

R: No puedes hacerle eso a tu primo ni a Britt.

S: Rach el problema es que no puedo estar en el mismo lugar con ese chico (dice serio)

R: Tiago no seas así, ellos quieren compartir esto con nosotros.

S: Sabes que me encantaría ir, pero por el bien de la cena es mejor no ir.

R: Te estas comportando como un adolescente (gira los ojos) me vas a dejar sola entonces?

S: Jake te acompañara (sonríe) yo le diré a Puck y Britt que luego cenare con ellos, y tu también.

R: Ahora no se si iré , bueno yo iré espero llegar temprano.

S: Por que llegarías tarde? (dice divertido)

R: Me toca grabar con Jesse (la cara de Santiago cambia a serio) no me mires así, tendré cuidado.

S: Ok no me quiero enterar que hizo algo(esta solo asiente) bueno (le da media sonrisa) acaba de llegar a su destino princesa.

R: Gracias por traerme Teddy Bear (tiago gira los ojos y sonríe)

S: No hay de que (le da un beso en la mano) cuídate, me llamas cualquier cosa.

R: Cuídate tu también y avísame si cambias de opinión (le guiña un ojo y se desmonta)

S: Te quiero.

R: Yo también te quiero.

Cuando Rachel entra a su casa, Santiago se va y cuando va de camino llama a Britt para decirle que no podía ir a la cena, ella le dijo que no había problema, pero Santiago podía escuchar la tristeza en su voz, minutos después de colgarle a Britt, Puck lo llamo y le dijo que tenia que ir si o si, este no se pudo negar.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En la cena ya habían llegado casi todos, solo faltaban Rachel y Santiago, Quinn estaba preocupada por eso y pregunto por Rachel para no ser tan obvia, Britt dijo que ella estaba grabando por eso no había llegado, luego de un rato Quinn se desespero al no ver a su latino favorito, y pregunto por el, en ese momento Britt puso la carita triste y Quinn enseguida supo que el no iría, luego de eso los chicos estaban hablando y poniendo a Jake al día antes de pedir la cena y en ese momento llego Santiago.

S: Perdón por llegar tarde había mucho trafico (sonríe)

B: San viniste (se pone de pie y lo abraza) ahora si ya estamos completos (dice sonriente y se sientan tiago al lado de Jake y dejando una vacía para Rach)

P: Solo falta Rachel no sabes de ella primate?

S: Oh si hable con ella hace unos minutos y me dijo que esta saliendo del set, iba a su casa y luego venia para acá.

Sam: Hey latino eres un buen novio eh? te sabes todo el itinerario eh? te felicito ( se burla y Quinn le da un codazo)

Q: Compórtate (dice en voz baja)

Comenzaron a hablar, desde el momento que Santiago llegó Quinn comenzó a mirarlo, en el momento que comenzaron a hablar de bodas Santiago comenzó a mensajear y Quinn solo lo miraba.

J: Ya tiene fecha?

B: Jake me lo propuso ayer, como crees que tenemos fecha? (se ríe)

S: Eso no importa a Quinn, Sam se lo propuso ayer y estoy seguro de que tienen fecha (Quinn lo mira mal) digo me imagino (se ríe) enserio Britt dinos la fecha así lo apunto en la agenda (bromea)

Sam: Como si tuvieras muchas cosas que hacer (dice en voz baja)

S: Que dijiste Ken? (un poco enojado)

B: No comiencen (Santiago se tranquiliza) nos casamos en enero (sonríe)

J: Pero estamos en enero (frunce el ceño)

B: Enero del año que viene tonto. (todos se ríen)

Sam: Nosotros también (sabia que Santiago se enojaba) el 30 de enero (sonríe)

B: Nosotros el 26 porque es día después del cumple de Tiago y así seguimos celebrando (dice alegre y Santiago se ríe)

Q: Sam eligió el día (puck,Jake y Santiago se empiezan a reír) de que se ríen? (confundida)

S: De nada (dice riendo y mirando su cel)

B: Díganos y así nos reímos todos (mira a Puck)

S: Es un chiste interno (sonríe) Q estoy invitado a tu boda?

Q: Sabes bien que si, tu eres mi padrino (sonríe) o no?

S: Solo quería estar seguro (sonríe)

B: Bueno cambiando el tema, la semana que viene es el estreno de la nueva película de Q (dice alegre y los otros sonríen)

Q: Si y espero verlos a TODOS (hace énfasis mirando a Santiago)

S: TODOS (haciendo el mismo énfasis) iremos (sonrie)

P: Y con quien iras Primate?

B: Que pregunta Noah -.-

Sam: Vamos respóndele a tu primo queremos saber (sonríe con malicia) a se me olvidaba verdad, eres soltero, no llevaras a nadie (se ríe)

S: Idiota, no creo que te interese mi respuesta, pero se que como mi fan numero 1 quieres saberlo todo (se ríe) Pero no te diré, dejare que sea sorpresa (le lanza un beso para molestarlo)

Sam: (se ríe) Soy tu fan pero sueñas con tener la chica que tengo ups (Tiago se puso rojo de rabia)

Q: Sam ya tranquilizate (se pone de pie) ya vuelvo

S: Déjalo que se exprese Q (sonríe y en eso suena su cel) Bueno?, si, ok preciosa yo les digo, aja, me avisas cualquier cosa (cuelga) Britt, dice Rach que ya salio para acá (la rubia asiente) ahora si Ken, sígueme contando.

Sam: Olvídalo no perderé mi tiempo (dice bajando la guardia, este solo era valiente cuando Quinn estaba)

S: Chanfles yo que creía que me iba a entretener (hace un falso puchero)

Sam: Que se siente que yo me quede con Quinn y tu no? eh? (dice sonriente)

S: Que se siente que todas las mujeres caigan a tus pies con solo llegar a un lugar? (se hace el sorprendido) ups que tonto soy, eso me pasa a mi perdón (sonríe)

Sam: (estaba enojado pero no podía dejar que tiago gane) Que dirían Rachel o Quinn si te escuchan hablar así eh? (sonríe triunfante)

S: Eres un idiota.

P: Ya cálmense ok?

Cuando Puck dice eso, Santiago se pone de pie y va al baño, luego de salir se encuentra con Quinn y los dos se quedan mirando fijamente.

Q: San te puedo hacer una pregunta? (para romper el silencio)

S: Lo que quieras Q (sonrie)

Q: Todavía te gusto?

_**Hasta aqui este nuevo Cap. espero les halla gustado**_

_**Espero no haberlas puesto a esperar tanto pero es que todavia no me recupero muy bien y decidi mejor actualizar las tres historias juntas, espero que les halla gustado el cap. **_

_***Danis: Me alegra que te guste el fic, tengo que decirte que Sam en glee es uno de los que mas me gusta por lo tonto que es y me da risa, pero en estya historia no creo que me agrade mucho -.- , en cuanto a las parejas tratare de hacer lo mejor a ver cual queda al final y respondiendo lo de Quinn es no te lo dire xD es demaciado Spoiler :p, cuidate mucho besos para ti y gracias por decir que soy una gran escritora aunque yo misma no me considero asi xD, pero gracias, besos.**_

_***SkyBlue: Panquesito de mi amor :$, claro que soy una fucking genio :p, waoo hiciste una historia en tu cabeza de lo que podria pasar xD, como siempre me das una idea por eso eres mi panquesito, pero en todo lo que dijiste si pasara algo de eso, solo que no te dire cual xD no te dare tanto spoiler, es mas en esta historia no dare spoilers, todo sera sorpresa xD, bueno espero que te halla gustado el cap, cuidate muchisimo plis , besos para ti tambien en tu hermosa mejilla xD. **_

_***Applejack03: Puede ser que tengas razon en algo de lo que dices, o puede ser que no xD, pero vamos a ver como se desarrolla la historia ya que no yo misma se lol, pero gracias por tu opinion, cuidate mucho.**_

_***Luz: Lucesita de mi amor, lol te hare un resumen Santiago es un tonto y si algo masoquista xD, Quinn una idiota, Rachel una ciega xD solo lo que dire de ellos tres, se que te gustan esas parejas, y lo de la chica, no se tal vez la ponga, tal vez no nadie sabe xD y por ultimo, te digo que todavia no podemos decir cual va ser la pareja ya que ni yo misma se el final de esto, mi mente se vuelve loca y ya, en fin cuidate mucho lucesita, besos para ti.**_

_***lpez rose: Me gusta tu idea si supieras que a mi me gusta la pareja de Santana y Marley no se por que pero me gusta xD, en fin nadie sabe si tal vez la incluya a ella tambien, y claro que se vale opinar, hago las historias para que a ustedes les guste asi que debos hacer lo que ustedes pidan :p, gracias por comentar, besos.**_

_***Danielle02: Xd sabia que ibas a odiar a Sam , no se pero siento que conosco lo que vas a decir xD, eso es raro pero por fin decidiste que s se quede con una de las dos y no con ambas eso es un gran paso xD, en fin con relacion a lo que dices me gusta tu idea :p, cuidate mucho, besos.**_

_***ryofu housenii : Perdon por no haber actualizado pero es que tube un accidente, asi que no pude actualizar, pero ya estoy aqui.**_

_**Gracias por Leer cuidense mucho besos. **_

_**Nini**_


End file.
